Zoe
Zoe is a female character and is main antagonist from Libies series. She is also the faithful subordinate and right-hand man of Saturn King King Koffi. Personality Zoe is cruel, mean and devilish. She is an evil and sinister Saturnian who does her best to conquer the earth and exterminate / kill the human race at once. She is also a subordinate and henchman of King Koffi, the supreme leader of the planet Saturn, at first it is revealed that she is sent by him to go to earth, to try to dominate the conquest, which later turned out that she wanted to try to conquer Earth and kill humans of their own accord, not on Koffi's orders. She proved to be quite cold-blooded and far more cruel than Koffi and she was shown to be cold-blooded enough to ruthlessly kill humans so she could quietly rule the earth to be a new home for the Saturnians, with the elimination of the human race, Zoe and the other Saturnian teenagers can live and name the Earth as another planet "Planet of the Saturnian Teens" and so that she can get rid of Koffi's subordinate once, so she has her own planet and her own goons despite her Having a friendly and sometimes reasonable relationship with Koffi, she is anxious and wants to get rid of the jobs of being a subordinate and his henchman, to show that she is an independent alien, cruel and more dangerous than the same. However when she is confronted by Akira and her friends, she does not think twice about intimidating them into bullying and threats, but she is also extremely ruthless about them, threatening to destroy their families if they prevent Zoe in their nefarious goals. She has a crush on Snowflake, although he is a human, but intends to use him to take revenge on Akira. Zoe is a tyrannical teenage alien who just wants to be remembered for her cruelty and tyranny as a leader. Relationships * Willard (younger brother) Trivia *Zoe is the first female alien to appear in the episode "The Beginning", however she is the second alien to appear, the first being her King, Koffi. *She, Koffi, and their army of Saturnian teens are the only or most villains who never die, yet Zoe and the alien teens are defeated by Akira, Snowflake, Chika, the human bully trio (Flare / Lemon / Sour). and all of humanity. *She is the leader of teenage aliens whose goal is to conquer Earth and actually wipe out the human race. *Zoe is one of the villains who is considered pure evil, even she is more sadistic and sinister than her King Koffi. *She is the only evil alien who has two roles, leader of her own army, but is King Koffi's henchman. *Zoe is allergic to Earth animals, along with King Koffi and Saturnian aliens (teenagers, children and adults) meaning everyone of her kind is allergic to Earth animals. *She is the first teenage Saturnian alien to disguise herself as a human on Earth, being her second best friend Rita. *Zoe originally would be an adult alien. *Zoe and her species would originally be Martians. *She also hates Martians because they have a rivalry with the Earth to conquer or destroy it. *She is a mass murderer, since she is responsible for various destruction on Earth, while she rules the planet, her destruction on Earth is that she exterminates the human race. *Zoe is a left-handed. *While Zoe is left-handed, her best friend Rita is right-handed. *Zoe is the first alien to have a connection and rivalry with a human Akira. *She was the first alien to know a human, the first human to know was Akira, being second to Snowflake and the third to Chika, although Chika is a cat and Zoe is allergic to cats. *Zoe shares traits with human Flare: *Both are bullies. *Both are leaders of a group. *Both antagonize both Akira and Chika, but in Zoe's case, she antagonizes them both further because both Akira and Chika are responsible for their evil plans to conquer Earth go wrong. *Both have a crush on the same human Snowflake, but Flare's love for Snowflake is true and sincere, while Zoe, although her love for a human seems true, also intends to use it to make Akira fall into her trap. *She has a younger brother named Willard. Gallery Zoe (2).png Zoe (3).png|Zoe's evil laugh. Zoe (4).png Zoe (5).png Zoe (6).png Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Main Characters Category:Murderers, Assassins and Killers Category:Rich Characters Category:Siblings